hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2005 Pacific typhoon season
November Week 1 94W & 95W.INVEST Might as well have something like this for this talk page too. Two new invests out there. -- RattleMan 04:31, 1 November 2005 (UTC) :Looks like they took 94W off. -- RattleMan 22:59, 1 November 2005 (UTC) :It's a bit late for this, but they took 95W off too. :) -- RattleMan 05:10, 10 December 2005 (UTC) 23W.TEMBIN-ONDOY 96W.INVEST Looks like a 96W was just added. No info or picture available at Navy site. -- RattleMan 13:39, 5 November 2005 (UTC) :It's gone from the Navy site now. -- RattleMan 06:09, 7 November 2005 (UTC) ::Because it became 23W.NONAME ;) NSLE (讨论) \< > 09:12, 7 November 2005 (UTC) :::Odd, they didn't have 23W.NONAME on there at all when I checked. Maybe they just got it off, then took a long time to replace it with 23W? -- RattleMan 16:57, 7 November 2005 (UTC) 23W.NONAME Looks like it's encountered unfavorable conditions and is downgraded to a TD now. -- RattleMan 03:23, 9 November 2005 (UTC) 23W.TEMBIN-ONDOY Looks like it's gotten better and is now named Tembin (or Ondoy, according to the article). -- RattleMan 03:36, 10 November 2005 (UTC) :It's officially named Tropical Storm Tembin. Ondoy is the name given to it by PAGASA for Philippine warnings, so that should read 23W.TEMBIN-ONDOY. NSLE (讨论) \< > 06:06, 10 November 2005 (UTC) ::Fixed :) -- RattleMan 22:57, 10 November 2005 (UTC) :::Gone from the Navy site, 'tis. -- RattleMan 09:13, 12 November 2005 (UTC) 97W.INVEST As one invest dies, another pops up...97W has just appeared on the Navy site. -- RattleMan 06:09, 7 November 2005 (UTC) :Looks like this one is gone now? o_o -- RattleMan 06:07, 9 November 2005 (UTC) Week 2 24W.BOLAVEN 98W.INVEST A 98W invest has appeared on the Navy site. NSLE (讨论) \< > 06:01, 9 November 2005 (UTC) :Nice, you got it before I could :) -- RattleMan 06:05, 9 November 2005 (UTC) AN AREA OF CONVECTION PREVIOUSLY LOCATED NEAR 5.1N 133.4E IS NOW LOCATED NEAR 6.1N 132.5E, APPROXIMATELY 145 NM WEST-SOUTHWEST OF PALAU. ENHANCED INFRARED SATELLITE IMAGERY REVEALS DEEP CONVECTION CONSOLIDATING ON THE WESTERN PERIPHERY OF A WELL DEFINED LOW LEVEL CIRCULATION CENTER PREVIOUSLY IDENTIFIED ON ANIMATED MULTISPECTRAL SATELLITE IMAGERY. UPPER LEVEL ANALYSIS INDICATES AN ENVIRONMENT OF LOW VERTICAL WIND SHEAR WITH DIFFLUENT FLOW, BUT A LACK OF RADIAL OUTFLOW, ALOFT. MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS ARE ESTIMATED AT 15 TO 20 KNOTS. MINIMUM SEA LEVEL PRESSURE IS ESTIMATED TO BE NEAR 1006 MB. THE POTENTIAL FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF A SIGNIFICANT TROPICAL CYCLONE WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS IS UPGRADED TO FAIR. -- RattleMan 20:17, 12 November 2005 (UTC) A TCFA has just been issued for this system. http://www.npmoc.navy.mil/jtwc/warnings/wp9805web.txt -- RattleMan 22:16, 12 November 2005 (UTC) Shouldn't this be up on the site? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.189.156.178 (talk • ) }. :Not until it becomes a TD, which it now is. NSLE (讨论) \< > 00:30, 14 November 2005 (UTC) 24W.NONAME I think it's now a TD... -- RattleMan 22:45, 13 November 2005 (UTC) :Indeed, and it belongs on the page. NSLE (讨论) \< > 00:30, 14 November 2005 (UTC) 24W.BOLAVEN It is now named Bolaven... -- RattleMan 22:47, 16 November 2005 (UTC) 99W.INVEST One more, but probably overshadowed by Tembin about to make landfall. NSLE (讨论) \< > 08:48, 10 November 2005 (UTC) :Looks like it's gone now. -- RattleMan 04:20, 17 November 2005 (UTC) Week 5 90W.INVEST First invest for the WPAC in almost 19 days has formed. -- RattleMan 03:13, 30 November 2005 (UTC) :It's gone... -- RattleMan 02:33, 4 December 2005 (UTC) December Week 1 91W.INVEST 91W.INVEST has formed. -- RattleMan 06:30, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :It's gone from the site. -- RattleMan 07:12, 6 December 2005 (UTC) 92W.INVEST 92W.INVEST has formed. -- RattleMan 06:31, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :It's gone from the site now... -- RattleMan 00:28, 7 December 2005 (UTC) 93W.INVEST 93W.INVEST has formed. -- RattleMan 07:13, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :...and it's gone? o_o -- RattleMan 04:42, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Week 2 94W.INVEST 94W.INVEST has formed. -- RattleMan 21:54, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :Yawn. -- Hurricane Eric - my dropsonde - '' '' 21:18, 10 December 2005 (UTC) Week 3 25W.NONAME 95W.INVEST 95W.INVEST has formed. Yeah... -- RattleMan 00:26, 16 December 2005 (UTC) :YAY! An invest that does something. TCFA issued: WTPN21 PGTW 170230 MSGID/GENADMIN/NAVPACMETOCCEN PEARL HARBOR HI/JTWC// SUBJ/TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION ALERT/170221ZDEC2005// RMKS/ 1. FORMATION OF A SIGNIFICANT TROPICAL CYCLONE IS POSSIBLE WITHIN 140 NM EITHER SIDE OF A LINE FROM 11.3N 121.2E TO 12.1N 116.4E WITHIN THE NEXT 12 TO 24 HOURS. AVAILABLE DATA DOES NOT JUSTIFY ISSUANCE OF NUMBERED TROPICAL CYCLONE WARNINGS AT THIS TIME. WINDS IN THE AREA ARE ESTIMATED TO BE 20 TO 25 KNOTS. METSAT IM AGERY AT 162330Z INDICATES THAT A CIRCULATION CENTER IS LOCATED NEAR 11.4N 120.6E. THE SYSTEM IS MOVING WEST-NORTHWESTWARD AT 12 KNOTS. 2. REMARKS: THE AREA OF CONVECTION PREVIOUSLY LOCATED NEAR 9.4N 125.0E, IS NOW LOCATED NEAR 11.4N 120.6E, APPROXIMATELY 190 NM SOUTH OF MANILA, PHILIPPINES. ANIMATED MULTISPECTRAL SATELLITE IMAGERY AND A 162331Z SSMI PASS INDICATES CONTINUED DEEP CONVECTION ASSOCIATED WITH A WELL-DEFINED LOW LEVEL CIRCULATION CENTER (LLCC). UPPER LEVEL ANALYSIS INDICATES AN UPPER LEVEL ANTICYCLONE IS LOCATED OVER THE LLCC PRODUCING MODERATE POLEWARD OUTFLOW. A TIGHT PRESSURE GRADIENT EXISTS BETWEEN THE DISTURBANCE AND HIGH PRESSURE OVER CENTRAL CHINA AND MONGOLIA IS ENHANCING THE NORTHEASTERLY FLOW IN THE SOUTH CHINA SEA. MAXIMUM SUSTAINED SURFACE WINDS ARE ESTIMATED AT 20 TO 25 KNOTS. MINIMUM SEA LEVEL PRESSURE IS ESTIMATED TO BE NEAR 1004 MB. THE POTENTIAL FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF A SIGNIFICANT TROPICAL CYCLONE WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS IS UPGRADED TO GOOD. 3. THIS ALERT WILL BE REISSUED, UPGRADED TO WARNING OR CANCELLED BY 180230Z.// -- RattleMan 03:26, 17 December 2005 (UTC) 25W.NONAME Up another one for the WPAC. It's TD25W. -- RattleMan 23:40, 18 December 2005 (UTC) :Update: It's gone, having reached TS strength without an (official) name?! -- RattleMan 09:00, 21 December 2005 (UTC) :: The JMA names storms, but as the JMA uses 10-minute averages for windspeeds and the JTWC 1-minute averages (as is the US standard), the JTWC's forecasts are at a higher intensity. The JMA only recognised it as a TD. NSLE (T+ +CVU) 09:05, 21 December 2005 (UTC) Week 4 96W.INVEST 96W.INVEST has formed. -- RattleMan 23:34, 25 December 2005 (UTC) :Yes...gone... -- RattleMan 00:10, 28 December 2005 (UTC)